


A Knitting Story in Four Quarters

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Yarnathon [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Competition, Eat.Sleep.Knit, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Knitting, M/M, Teamwork, Yarn, Yarn Porn, Yarnathon, Yarnathon 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: Finn and Puck tackle their third annualEat.Sleep.Knit Yarnathon. Luckily, events like weddings and babies provide plenty of knitting opportunities.





	1. Q1

**Author's Note:**

> Written while knitting to earn our Multitasker badge.

Getting access to the Yarnathon at 11PM instead of midnight on New Year’s Eve may not be the best part of moving to Indiana, but Finn thinks it probably runs a very close second. 

“It’s 11,” Finn says, poking Puck in the shoulder with one finger. “Hit refresh.”

“I am! Remember, we’re going to be switched to a different team before the names switch.” 

“I know, I know. I’m not gonna panic if we’re temporarily Hippopurlamus,” Finn says, refreshing his own laptop screen. He isn’t actually in Hippopurlamus, however. He’s a Stranda Bear. Finn leans over slightly to look at Puck’s screen: also Stranda Bears. 

Puck glances at Finn’s screen and nods. “I think they know better than to put us on different teams by now. I bet there’s a sticky note on the computer and everything.” 

Finn laughs. “Yeah, probably. Refresh again and see if it’s updated.”

“I’m refreshing, I’m ref—Cubs!” 

“Yes! Me, too!” Finn says as his screen refreshes. “Want to do some Candyland colorway shopping or wait for morning, just in case?”

“I think I’m almost legally obligated to buy the one for the ‘Pucker Patch’, don’t you?” Puck says. “Plus, we barely have a quarter of the yarn room filled up so far.” 

“I’m so happy we bought a house with a yarn room,” Finn says, for about the fiftieth time since they’d moved in four months ago. 

“I’m also really happy we didn’t tell the realtor _why_ we wanted three bedrooms instead of just two. He assumed we were planning on two kids, I’m pretty sure.” 

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with two adult men having a room just for storing and winding their yarn,” Finn says, somewhat defensively. 

“And photographing it,” Puck reminds him, leaning over and kissing the corner of Finn’s mouth. “You’re getting really good at capturing the true color even with a lack of natural light.” 

Finn shrugs. “The new camera helps.”

“You’re too modest. Oh, look! We can combine projects this year for yardage on the badges!” 

“Sweet!”

“Mmmhmm,” Puck says, looking a little bit like he’s scheming. “And two badges for hats.” 

“Hey, they made one just for you,” Finn says. He ruffles Puck’s hair. 

“They practically made the entire booster club for us this year. Rainbow all the way!” 

“I love it. We have to earn _every single goddamn thing_.”

“Oh yeah. I wish there was a rainbow badge,” Puck says. “I don’t know who Melanie Berg is, though. Do I?” 

Finn shakes his head. “I don’t think so. I was kinda hoping it would be Stephen West so I’d have an excuse to knit something really crazy.”

“I’m going to look her up,” Puck says. He types furiously for a moment, then squints at the screen of his laptop. “Well, there’s… a lot of shawls.” 

“And all the models are ladies again,” Finn sighs. “I like this Quist hat, though. Oh, and the Neverwhere shawl! Maybe I’ll do that one.”

“I’m going to do one of the ones with all the stripes. Maybe Joker and the Thief. I can get the candy mini-skein set, and we can give the shawls to our moms.” 

“Oh yeah! I’ll pick one of the candy colors for Mom’s, so it’ll coordinate without being too matchy,” Finn says. 

“They can wear them at the wedding,” Puck says, his eyes gleaming a little.

“We could knit Kaylee a little shell that matches, too. A different stripe color from Mom’s,” Finn suggests. “Maybe we could even make Jake and Kurt and Blaine some ties that match Kaylee’s.” He laughs a little. “Why did it take us this long to realize all the knitting opportunities that a wedding has?”

“We’ve been distracted for years now by the many, many knitting opportunities a baby would provide?”

“Sooooo many tiny sweaters, Puck!”

“Tiny socks,” Puck says. 

“And the little _hats_ ,” Finn says. “Hey, do you think we could do a baby blanket version of the Persian thing?”

“Maybe we do twenty-four hexagons but graft them into two or three smaller blankets,” Puck says. “You know if we ever said this to non-knitters, they’d think we only want a kid to knit for it.” 

“That’s not, like, the _only_ reason.”

“It’s just a huge benefit that only knitters understand.” 

“Oh yeah. Huge. So much cute baby stuff!” Finn agrees. “You want to go eat some pizza and wait for the countdown?”

“And cast on a hat?” 

“Race you to the stash room.”


	2. Q2

“You know, it’s at least nice the one badge this quarter is called ‘King Me,’ right?” Puck says. “It’s inclusive of us and everything.” 

“It’ll only be inclusive of us if we actually _finish_ again this year,” Finn says. 

“There’s always Mal Lace and Cascade,” Puck says as cheerfully as he can manage. “We should have designed some kind of lightweight silk thing for summer marches.” 

“Like a poncho. It could’ve had some science stuff on it, or maybe we could still get some rainbow yarn for June.”

“We could each get three or four skeins of Savanna, wind them each into two balls, go from there?” Puck says. “Of course, if it’s rainy, then we have wet silk-linen blend.” 

“Smells better than wet wool at least,” Finn says. “No wet sheep smell.”

Puck shrugs and leans towards Finn. “I kind of like it when you smell that way, though.” 

“Eww,” Finn says as he leans in, too, pressing his lips to Puck’s. 

Puck puts his knitting to the side and kisses Finn for several moments. “Yeah, ewe,” Puck says. 

“Dork,” Finn laughs. 

“You like it when I’m a dork, too.” 

“You’re my kind of dork.”

“Mmm yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “And I’m your kind of dork.”

“Yeah, it’s a good thing you picked up knitting so fast,” Puck says seriously. 

“Yeah?”

“I mean, how else would you have completely been my kind of dork?” Puck asks. 

Finn grins. “Yeah. I guess it _is_ pretty good, then.”

Puck laughs. “Even if it means a killer knitting schedule this quarter, doing badges _and_ the quarter’s Knit-A-Long _and_ the wedding knitting?” 

“Hey, we don’t need any free time, right? Knitting’s something we can do together,” Finn says. 

“We still need a badge for _that_. Something knitted with another knitter,” Puck says. 

“There’s a Knit Night badge, which is kind of like that.”

“Anyone can get a Knit Night badge, but only a few of us have live-in fellow knitters. That deserves some kind of recognition,” Puck insists. 

“We could email. They could call it ‘Cohabiknitters’ or something,” Finn says. 

“I like that!” Puck says. “We have two whole hobbies, though, not just knitting.” 

“We do?”

“Well, resisting’s sort of a hobby, anyway.” 

“More like a part-time job.”

Puck frowns and then sighs and nods. “Yeah, fair enough. At least we’re in even better shape than we thought we’d be?” 

“I never figured we’d the marching type, but I guess we are,” Finn says. 

“Someone has to march?” Puck says wryly. “At least no one can say we haven’t experienced… what’s the phrase? Personal growth?” 

“Yeah, I think we’ve personally grown all over the place,” Finn agrees. 

“Only into Indiana. And the wedding venue.” 

“I want us to do one in DC,” Finn says. “Maybe when it’s cooler again. I’m sure there’ll be more shit to protest in the fall.”

Puck nods. “Probably around mid-October for sure.” He pauses. “You know, it’s not too late to do a resistance-themed wedding. It’s the perfect excuse for some Star Wars decor, right?” 

“Our moms would never forgive us, babe,” Finn says. 

“I wasn’t going to knit _them_ Leia hair,” Puck says. “Just my sister. C’mon.” 

“We’ll do resistance-themed Halloween,” Finn offers. 

“Where am I going to put the Leia hair if it’s just Halloween?” 

“Resistance-themed Hanukkah or Christmas?”

“Leia menorah?” Puck asks. “I guess that could work. Knitted candles.” 

“See? You’re happy, I’m happy, and our moms’ll be happy,” Finn says. 

“We get to stop worrying about how happy they are after we make ‘em wear their silk shawls, right?” 

“Right,” Finn says.

“You don’t sound that certain,” Puck points out. 

“I don’t know that we ever really get to totally stop worrying about making our moms happy,” Finn says. 

“Adult-amounts, not kid-amounts,” Puck says. 

“Yeah, that’s probably true,” Finn says. 

“They’ll probably stop asking about how big our yarn budget is, too.” 

“We can distract them with promises of grandchildren,” Finn says, giving Puck a grin, “who we can knit for.”

“Is there a badge for that?” Puck asks, returning the grin. 

“Tiny needles?” Finn suggests. 

“Tiny laceweight needles for tiny baby feet?” 

“We’re definitely not making the decision of when to have kids based on Yarnathon badges, though.”

“Well, no.” Puck pauses. “Because most badges are adaptable to a variety of knitting projects.”


	3. Q3

“Babe? Come in here,” Finn shouts from the other room, where he’s supposed to be grading something but is probably not grading anything at all, based on the yelling. 

“Okay,” Puck calls back, turning the burner on the stove to low before leaving the kitchen. “What is it?” 

“I changed my mind. We have to make a chuppah. There’s a whole group just for knitting a chuppah!”

“We have _weeks_ left, not months,” Puck says, feeling his eyes get a little wild. 

“If we both worked on it together,” Finn says, sounding a little frantic. “We could both start from an end.”

“Are there patterns for like…” Puck trails off, thinking. “Outer? Home? Even madtosh Chunky?” 

Finn shakes his head. “I haven’t been able to look through all the posts yet. We can do this, though. I know we can.”

“Not unless it’s bulky or superbulky, we can’t!” 

“We _could_!”

Puck frowns. “Finn? What’s this really about?” 

“It’s not about anything,” Finn insists. “I just think we could knit it.”

“Look at me and tell me that again?” 

Finn looks up at Puck and sighs. “Okay. I was just worrying that maybe it’s not fancy enough. The wedding. That we didn’t plan it to be nice enough, and that you’ll be disappointed about it later.”

“Pfft.” Puck scoffs and waves his hand. “I don’t need a fancy wedding.” 

“But you kinda might.”

Puck waves his hand again. “Okay, so I can be a little bit of a princess. Just because I’m the one of us who always gets the Silk Sweetheart badge first every year doesn’t mean I have to have a fancy wedding.” 

“Are you sure?” Finn asks. “Because I just plan to spend every single second between now and the wedding knitting you a fancy chuppah if you really need one.”

“I really don’t think that’d be a good use of our time,” Puck says wryly. “I don’t need a fancy handknit chuppah.” 

“Well, but I’d make it even if you just _wanted_ one,” Finn says. 

“Maybe next year’s yearlong blanket will be one we actually want to keep?” Puck suggests. “We could have a handknit blanket.” 

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Finn concedes. 

“One that isn’t made from hexagons.” 

“Oh god, the hexagons.”

“It’ll be a first anniversary blanket next year, okay?” Puck says. “No chuppah.” 

Finn smiles and closes his laptop. “Okay. No chuppah.”


	4. Q4

Puck steers the rental car to the right, mentally noting the Starbucks on the opposite corner for the way back. “Almost to the mothership,” he says cheerfully. “Then we can cast on our Rhinebeck sweaters.” 

“My sweaters just take _so much wool_ ,” Finn laments for about the seventeenth time. 

“I keep telling you, you could just do a Rhinebeck _vest_ ,” Puck says with a shake of his head. 

“But it wouldn’t count for the knit-a-long. It has to be at least three-quarter length sleeves!”

“Knit something for my sister for the knit-a-long. She’s barely an adult extra small, but she is.” 

“But I want a sweater for meeeeee,” Finn whines. “I never get a sweater, because it takes so much yarn!”

“Color-block?” Puck says. “It’d be sort of ‘80s, but you wouldn’t have to get so many skeins from the same dye lot.”

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with the ‘80s.”

“Neither of us were there. That’s what’s wrong with them.” 

Finn makes a dismissive noise and waves one hand at Puck. “It’s not like I’m knitting something with drop shoulders or anything. It’ll be fine.”

“Go for an off-the-shoulder look,” Puck says, slowing down as his phone announces the turn is very soon. “Can you believe we’re here?” 

“It’s like… the holy land,” Finn says in awe. “No offense or anything.”

“The kitties are definitely better than the current Israeli government,” Puck says. He pulls in and parks in the lot. Finn does a little half-shrug-nod combo that indicates he doesn’t really know enough about the subject to have an opinion, but trusts Puck’s assessment of it. “Man, a daycare and a yarn store. I wonder if they do field trips?” 

“They should,” Finn says. He makes sad puppy eyes in the direction of the little kids playing on the playground. “Hey, you think that when Rachel’s done with Kurt and Blaine’s baby, she’d bake one for us?”

“If she won’t, we could always ask Tina,” Puck says. “She might be faster.” 

“Oh my god, we would have the cutest babies with Tina, like, _ever_ ,” Finn says. 

“I know, right?” Puck says as they get out. “What if she had _twins_? We could knit matching baby clothes.” 

“We could do the kind where they put in one embryo made from you, and one from me, so they’d be twins but one would look like you and one would look like me!”

“I think designer babies are even more expensive than designer yarns, babe.” 

Finn makes a whiny noise. “But I’d go on a yarn diet so we could afford the fancy babies, Puck.”

“I don’t think even a yarn diet would help,” Puck admits. “We’re talking more along the lines of winning the lottery.” 

“Oh, I bet it’s not _that_ expensive,” Finn says. “But I guess we could just mix the… you know. Stuff. Together. Then just see what happens.”

“We’re married. Can’t you say sperm?” Puck says, just a little too loudly considering they reach the door and open it right then. The kitty at the register whips her head in their direction, her expression somewhere between shocked and really, really interested.

“Not when we’re talking about it in the context of putting it in Tina,” Finn hisses. 

“It’s not like we _personally_ handle that step,” Puck says, walking a few more steps in before stopping. “Wow.” 

Finn stops, too, and looks around the store wide-eyed. “It’s huge.”

“There’s so much yarn. We didn’t ask for enough gift certificates for the wedding.” 

“I don’t think it’s possible to ever have enough gift certificates for this experience,” Finn says. “Wow. Where do we start?” He glances over at Puck and raises his eyebrows. “Baby yarn?”

“Tina yarn,” Puck says. “Then baby yarn.” 

“That’s a plan I can I get behind,” Finn says.


End file.
